Henry McCoy (Earth-TRN240)
(founding member); formerly (New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body, (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Unusually large hands and feet (shoe size: 20). | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = Undergraduate degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The path of Henry McCoy of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Hank and the other X-Men traveled with this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed their mentor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey was dead (and the school now named after her), and Beast was dying from the changes in his body being brought on by his second mutation. After Hank and the team confronted this "future" Cyclops, Hank then turned his priorities to saving his future self. With the help of Kitty Pryde and Jean (whose telepathic powers were just forced to surface), Hank managed to stabilize his future self's condition and saved his life. With Jean's leadership, the team decided to stay in this time until its problems were resolved, before going back to their own time. After a conflict between Wolverine's X-Men and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel, Kitty decided to quit Logan's school and take's herself and the younger X-Men to Cyclops' school instead. | Powers = Beast is a mutant. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. *'Superhuman Strength:' During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. *'Super-humanly Acute Senses:' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: Henry McCoy's greatest asset is his keen scientific mind. He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics and other subjects. Beast is also an accomplished keyboard musician. Hand to Hand Combatant: The hyperactive, bouncing Beast is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He gained his initial combat training from Professor Xavier. He typically uses a freestyle form of combat, similar to that of Spider-Man, that allows him to make full use of his great strength and agility. During times of anger, however, the Beast is known to resort to brawling and street fighting tactics. | Strength = Hank is able to lift approximately 1 ton. | Weaknesses = | Transportation = | Equipment = The Beast possesses a fully-equipped laboratory in Xavier's mansion. Presumably it holds the latest in biological and material analysis devices. It may also contain Shi'ar technology. | Weapons = While known to use heavy weapons, The Beast prefers to fight bare-handed. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:McCoy Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616